


Like It, Want It

by sageness



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Canon - Movie, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck!"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Billy—" Joe gasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It, Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to maelithil for the beta! For helleboredoll &amp; scriggle.

  


"Fuck!"

"Shut up!"

"Billy—" Joe gasped.

Billy chuckled and smacked Joe on the left ass-cheek. His right thumb was just barely inside, just the spit-wet tip. With his left hand he cupped Joe's other cheek and spread him open. His thumb slipped a little further in.

"Jesus, fuck, Bill." Joe's voice came out low, deep, partly muffled against his forearm.

Billy shifted, knees rubbing against the cheap motel bedspread. Joe groaned at the change in pressure, and Billy pulled his thumb out and smacked him again. "Shut up. Unless you _want_ them to hear you." Then he squirted lube onto his fingers.

His index finger went in with a slow, easy push. Joe was tight and inside he felt smooth like silk and scorching hot. Billy twisted his finger, rotating all the way left, then all the way right. Inside, Joe was opening, but his asshole still held the base of his finger in a tight grip.

He pulled out halfway, feeling the two rings of muscle under his rotating finger. Joe groaned again. Billy looked up and could see Joe biting his left forearm. His right hand was fisted tight in the pillow. Billy smacked his ass again. "Open up," he said, and framed Joe's ass with his left thumb and forefinger, spreading the skin wide.

A low, keening noise came from the direction of Joe's forearm, followed by several loud, panting breaths. "Christ."

Billy kept up the pressure with his left hand, spreading Joe open and rubbing around and around his hole with his right index finger. This was why Joe nearly never bottomed. It hurt him and hurting made him feel like a pussy and feeling like a pussy made him act like more of a bitch than usual…but tonight Billy was going to see what he could do to fix that. And fuck his brains out. And see if he could get Joe to like it enough to want it.

Joe moved a little, adjusting his knees, and slid back a little onto Billy's finger. He made a quiet, happy noise, and Billy saw he'd pulled the pillow around to bury his face in it.

Billy stretched him once more, let him relax, pulled his index finger nearly all the way out and pushed back in with two. It was easier. Joe's body was sucking him in, hot and wet, and Joe was pushing back against him again, taking it. "That's it," Billy said, pushing in all the way down to the first knuckle. Joe grunted. Billy pulled almost completely out, added another dab of lube to the backs of his fingers, and slid in again, twisting this time.

Joe went tense, made a gravelly moan into the pillow. Billy did it again, stroking his left thumb against Joe's perineum.

Joe's back arched and his head came up. "Fuck!"

"Shut up," Billy said, doing it again faster.

Joe ducked his head back down and lifted his ass a little. "God, yes. That's so fucking good."

"Mm-hmm," Billy answered, stroking harder at the new angle.

"Fuck, there, do that again." Billy pressed forward and down again and Joe's body jolted forward, then slid back to met his fingers. "Fuck yeah, more!"

Billy did it again, then again, watching Joe's ass take his fingers in over and over. His cock was dripping a wet line onto the bedspread under him, but his balls were still loose. Billy pulled his fingers back and added a third. This time he shoved in hard with all three, pulled out fast, and did it again.

Joe was yelling into the pillow and fucking himself hard back onto him, squeezing around Billy's fingers and trying to hold them in, but Billy wasn't having it. He drove in deep, sliding far past the joy spot, pulled out twisting, drove in deep, and did it again harder.

"Fuck, Billy, fuck." Joe looked back over his shoulder at him, red-faced and panting. "You have to fucking—"

Billy slapped his ass again, harder than before, with his fingers buried all the way inside. Joe shuddered violently and another spurt of precome landed on the bed.

Billy did it again.

"Fuck, more," Joe panted.

Billy smacked him again, this time while twisting his fingers deep, and Joe grabbed for his dick.

Billy yanked his fingers out.

"Shit, ow," Joe moaned.

"Don't fucking touch."

"You fucker."

"Shut up."

"Fuck me."

"Shut up, Joe."

"Billy, put your fucking cock in my fucking ass right the fuck now!"

Billy spanked him again and got up from the bed, saying, "Nah, I think I'll leave you like this."

Joe twisted around and yelled, "You fucking asshole!"

Billy grinned down at him. "Takes one to know one."

Joe stared at him, frustrated rage kindling behind his eyes. "Fuck, Bill. This isn't funny."

Billy stroked his weeping cock with the fingers he'd had inside Joe, getting it nice and wet. "You want this?"

Joe stared at him, eyes wide with desperate lust and disbelief. "You want me to fucking beg for it?"

Billy squeezed the head of his cock and pretended to ponder that, just to piss Joe off a little more. "Yeah," he said with the nastiest grin he could muster, "I want you to fucking beg for it."

Joe was up and on him in a flash, tackling Billy to the bed and pinning his arms over his head as Billy laughed his ass off; but Billy still had what Joe wanted and all he had to do was brace his feet and arch his hips up, so he did. His dick slid between Joe's ass cheeks, stuttering against his hole before sliding over it, making Joe suck in a hard breath.

"Take it," Billy said, shifting his hips to tease back over Joe's opening. "You want it, take it."

"Fuck." Joe let go of Billy's arms, pushed Billy's cock up toward the ceiling, and settled his weight on it in one slow, deep move.

Billy thrust up with the sensation. It felt like he was being engulfed, he was so fucking deep inside Joe. Then Joe was lifting up and slamming down, fucking himself hard and fast, meeting Billy's upstrokes with his downstrokes and jacking himself hard. A minute later he was coming all over Billy's belly and chest, bracing himself with a hand on the bed above Billy's shoulder, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

"Fuck," he panted, dripping sweat into Billy's face. Billy thrust up again and Joe choked off a shout. "Jesus-fuck, don't—"

"Move," Billy ordered, shoving Joe off and rolling to his knees. He grabbed Joe's hips from behind and thrust into him again, hard. Joe went down to his elbows, stifling another shout, but he tilted his ass up for Billy and spread his legs wider, so Billy went for it. He tightened his grip on Joe's hips and fucked him fast and deep, coming so hard on his last thrust that as he wrapped himself close over Joe's broad, sweaty back, the world whited out completely.

When he opened his eyes again, he was on his side, still wrapped around Joe, still inside Joe. Their legs were tangled together and one of Joe's hands was clutching Billy's ass, holding them in place.

"Holy fuck," Billy said against Joe's neck. Joe murmured a wordless reply and turned his head a little. Billy kissed him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Think so." Joe squeezed his ass, pushing Billy's softening cock free. "Damn. Gonna feel that later."

"Feels good," Billy said. "Feeling it later."

"Mmh," Joe said noncommittally. He rolled onto his back and tested his hips. "Fucking weird."

Billy watched, concerned. He thought he'd loosened Joe up enough first, but he was pounding him so hard at the end, and no way could he think about anything then but fucking and fucking and coming his brains out. "You hurt?"

Joe shook his head. "No, it's not bad, just—"

"Strange?"

"Fuck, yeah. Is it like this for you when I do it?"

"Weird, but good?" Billy said with a smug grin. "Yeah."

Joe nodded, shifting his hips again like he was amazed or something. "That's pretty fucking cool."

Billy folded his arms behind his head and lay back, still grinning.

  



End file.
